Say my name
by Calimera
Summary: Sasuke est un complexe, surtout pour Naruto. Mais quelle est l'étrange manie de Sasuke de ne pas vouloir prononçer le prénom de Naruto ? Ce dernier cherche désespérement à comprendre...


**Disclaimer**** : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, les droits reviennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne fais pas d'argent en écrivant cette fanfic, c'est juste du pur divertissement !**

**Cet OS est légèrement AU car Sasuke n'a pas rejoint Orochimaru, et il se situe avant les événements de Naruto Shippuden.**

**Attention, léger OOC chez Sasuke !**

J'ai jamais compris. C'est une manie ou quoi ?

C'est quand même pas compliqué de prononcer un prénom ! Ou alors le mien... Il est simple et joli, je trouve. Même Iruka-sensei me l'a dit. C'est Naruto. N.A.R.U.T.O.

C'est mignon, non ? Alors vous pouvez me dire pourquoi cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa refuse de le sortir de sa bouche ! Je vous parle évidement de Sasuke Uchiwa, mon coéquipier et meilleur ami.

Bon, d'accord, j'avoue qu'avant - si on m'avait dit un jour que j'apprécierai beaucoup Sasuke, malgré son fichu caractère, je ne l'aurais pas cru et aurait même rigolé ! C'est qu'il est parfois détestable, énervant et moqueur ce mec, mais... c'est un rival sympa, un ami précieux et un bon coéquipier.

Mais... Il ne dit jamais mon prénom...

_« __Dépêche-toi, abruti ! »_

_« Encore tout foiré, espèce d'idiot ? »_

_« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un boulet. »_

Idiot… Abruti… Boulet... et blablabla...

C'est trop lui demander de m'appeler par mon prénom ou de me parler plus gentiment ?

Bon, c'est vrai que moi, je ne suis pas mieux vu que je lui rends la pareille, mais c'est juste pour lui faire comprendre à quel point c'est agaçant de se faire insulter alors que se faire appeler par nos prénoms serait plus simple. Mais apparemment, l'Uchiwa n'a pas saisi le message et le pire, peut-être, c'est qu'il préfère que ce soit ainsi.

Je ne le déteste plus comme avant, et notre rivalité reste inoffensive, on a même commencé à sympathiser depuis trois ans qu'on est une équipe. D'accord, il ne me considère plus comme un déchet humain, mais il continue à me balayer du regard, quand il ne m'ignore pas !

Alors, pour attirer son attention, il n'y a qu'une chose que je puisse faire : le provoquer, ou emmerder le monde pour qu'il me rabaisse. Ça fonctionne très bien ! … le seul bémol, c' est qu'il ajoute qu'il me déteste ou que je suis emmerdant.

C'est pas gagné !

Iruka-sensei me dit que « tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ». Je peux toujours attendre, en résumé.

Et pourtant, je fais tout pour lui faire comprendre que j'aimerai qu'on arrête ce petit jeu et qu'on soit ami !

Mais pour Sasuke, je suis trop collant. Ce type a une drôle de façon de voir les choses.

**O O O**

Aujourd'hui, après l'entraînement, je me suis disputé avec Sasuke. Il n'a pas oublié sa vengeance et sa haine pour son frère, malgré tous mes efforts. Alors, j'ai essayé de le comprendre, de le remonter et qu'on s'explique, mais monsieur s'est énervé et m'a rétorqué que ce n'était pas mes affaires et blablabla...

Et moi, j'ai craqué et lui ai dit ses quatre vérités. Puis je suis parti sans même le regarder. J'étais honteux mais je dois dire que ça fait du bien d'avoir lâché la "bombe" même si je me sens mal de lui avoir crié dessus... C'est mon meilleur ami...

En retournant chez moi, j'ai été surpris de voir Sasuke m'attendre devant ma porte. Il sait où j'habite, lui ?

Il s'approche, en hésitant, puis prend une grande inspiration et me dit :

- Je voulais te dire que… … … je… suis désolé, Naruto. Je veux toujours venger les miens et de retrouver Itachi, mais j'essayerai de moins vivre dans le passé et plus dans le présent…

Et il part, l'air gêné.

Moi, je suis là, tout sourire. Il a fallu que je lui crie dessus pour qu'il m'appelle enfin par mon prénom. Cela sonnait tellement bien dans sa bouche.

_« Je suis désolé, Naruto... »_

_Naruto_. J'entends encore mon prénom prononcé de sa propre bouche, ça le rend plus beau.

C'est la première fois. La première fois qu'il prononce mon prénom depuis longtemps, et sans hésiter en plus ! Il fait d'énormes progrès l'Uchiwa.

Si je continue de le harceler, d'être avec lui, il commencera à m'apprécier comme un ami. Je sais que je ne changerai jamais son caractère spécial, mais c'est bien comme ça que je l'aime bien, ce m'as-tu-vu !


End file.
